Anti-Social Love
by XSugarxStrawberryX
Summary: Malory was never one to have it easy. Her father was a sadistic weapon, and her mother used to be a witch. She's consumed by madness every new moon, and goes through a horrible process which is unique but an absolute curse. Then, there's this pink haired boy, and she can relate to him. Will they find comfort in each other? Or will the madness consume them both? CronaXOC
1. Prolog

A.N: This is a Soul Eater story, a CronaXOC. Crona's an it in this story, someone who is both sexes.

XxX

"You are a worthless, pathetic, weak, and horrible child. You will never amount to anything and you'll always be an outcast of society. You'll never love yourself, because who could love something as hopeless at that? Not even your mother loved you, and not even I love you. The only thing you're good for is being a puppet, or being locked away in a madhouse and everyone you meet will hope they forget about you. Your name even means miserable and unlucky. I can't even believe someone would call you my own flesh and blood." I listened intently, and smiled at my dear lovely father.

Months of rants like the one I'd just listened to, numbed me to any emotional pain, and now was just the physical pain. He tied me up, and attacked me with his scythe arm, slicing my chest slowly.

So slow.

It was surprising that he found more skin to cut, over the scars he had made ever since he came and kidnapped me from the orphanage. I already was suffering from depression, I didn't need him to come and bring me even more depressing rants or harsh abusive cuttings.

He had escaped from the asylum I had been born in, where my mother had been and where he had lived in before he had escaped. The madness, I sometimes wonder if it's genetic, because I sometimes feel sadistic and wonder suicidal thoughts.

"Malory, do you know why I do this?" He asked me and I closed my eyes. "Yes, father. Because, I am a disgrace against nature."

"And why are you a disgrace against nature?" I didn't answer him and he plunged his knife into my leg, scraping my bone. I gritted my teeth, and my eyebrows knitted together.

"B-b-because. B-because I am a w-witch, a-and a weapon."

XxX

A.N: How did you like it?


	2. A First Day of School

A.N: So, this is the technically first chapter of Anti-Social Love. The last one was a prolog, sorry it was short, I wanted to tease you guys. I don't own any Soul Eater stuff, just my OCs and the plot. Enjoy!

XxX

It'd been only a while since that last abuse that my father gave me, and then the police bursted through the door, they had been looking for my father the escaped asylum prisoner.

I had been unresponsive through the whole ordeal, escaping myself into my own mind, and choosing not to deal with all the people around me. Just like my father said, I'm a useless hybrid, my father being a weapon and my mother being a witch.

My mother died by a DWMA student to make a death scythe, I really didn't mind though, all she did was verbally abuse me and make me her personal slave to follow her around cleaning up her messes on her hit offs. She liked killing people, and she made it my problem.

It was then one day that someone's voice brought me back from my dark mind.

I looked into large and happy green eyes. "Hi, I'm Maka." I heard the girl's voice, and I blinked my own eyes which were half golden and half violet, straight down the middle.

"M-Malory." I stuttered, and she grinned which made me want to smile. But I didn't, I still didn't know who this "Maka" was. "Well, come on, Malory. You're gonna go to school with me!" She said, and pulled me up by my hand, my eyes widened. I stepped away from her and my face held an untrusting expression.

"Why? I don't know anything about school." I said, and she just kept smiling. "That's alright, you won't know until you try." She said, and I looked down, my hair which was silver with red streaks had long bangs that covered my eyes.

"Me and my friends read about you in the paper, and we all decided that you should come to the academy to train, it's fun!" She said, trying to make me go, and I quirked a thin red eyebrow at her. My right eyebrow was red while my left was silver.

"I g-guess I could t-try." I said, rubbing the back of my neck and wondering who this girl was, why did she care about me? Did she even know what I was? "B-but d-don't you know? I'm half witch, and half weapon." I said, my voice finally starting to get to it's normal steadiness.

"Of course I know, silly, it mentioned it in the paper. Don't worry, I have a friend who's mother was a witch too. You have nothing to be afraid of." She said, and my eyebrow kept it's quirked placing, another person who wasn't dead in Death City who had a witch for a mother? Like me?

I walked towards the girl, and I made my fingernails turn to spearlike points and it grew longer. "Lead me to the sparring grounds, and I'll beat anyone on the spot. I don't really get any exorcise here in my asylum room." I said, and she sweat dropped, while I smirked showing my jagged teeth.

"Um, yeah, sure. Come on." She said nervously, and I followed her out of my asylum room. They had admitted me, thinking that I had gone crazy when I didn't speak to anyone or let anyone touch me.

I looked around Death City, and then looked down at myself. Maka had told me I needed something other than the asylum clothes they had me wear, and so I chose to wear a long and sleek but loose black and white striped skirt with short shorts underneath and with a small slightly tight dark grey long sleeved shirt.

I liked that shirt, it had a black bat over my chest, the wings going right over my breasts and the face was scary with jagged misplaced teeth and blood in the place of drool.

"I don't know why you picked that shirt, Malory, it's scary and reminds me of Ragnarok." Maka said, and I looked at her confused. "Ragnarok?" I asked, and she perked up, looking over at me.

"Yeah, remember the person I told you who also had a witch for a mother?" She asked, and I nodded silently. "Well, he's the Demon Sword meister, and his blood is black, it turns into the Demon Sword who comes out of his back and his name's Ragnarok." She explained, and I cocked my head to one side, that sounded interesting. "His meister's a friend of mine, his name's Crona." She added, as I looked up at the academy, and I smirked showing my jagged and asymmetrical teeth.

"Hey, Maka!" I heard someone shout, and I turned around to see a guy with pure white hair and blood red eyes running up to us. He was wearing a headband with the word Soul on it, and I looked at him up and down, he looked a bit odd but interesting. Sort of like me.

"Hey, Soul! This is Malory, remember? From the newspaper?" Maka said, introducing me, and I got that his name _was_ Soul. "Oh, yeah. That's a cool T-shirt, Malory." He said, and I blinked, a bit unsure of how to respond to this compliment.

"Um, thanks." I said, remembering that word, and he grinned, showing sharped almost sharklike teeth. I grinned back at him, showing him my own set of sharp teeth.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Maka said, and they ran up the stairs, I smiled a bit then ran up to them. When I got to the top a guy with black hair and gold eyes stood in my face, three horizontal white stripes went on the left side of his hair.

"Everything about you is asymmetrical, it's disgusting. How can you live with yourself?" He said, and I quirked an eyebrow. "But, you're asymmetrical too." I countered, and he grew an anger mark then looked depressed, he fell to his knees and I watched him.

"I know, you're right. I'm disgusting, I shouldn't even have the right to live." He muttered, and I sweat dropped a bit, I didn't mean to make him regret his own existence! What do I do?! I've never been in this sort of situation!

Two girls changed out of twin guns and tried to cheer him up, I looked back and forth at Maka and Soul. "Um, is he always like this, Maka?" I asked carefully, still looking at the guy on the ground, and muttering something about horrible symmetry.

"Yeah, he's Death the Kid, he just likes symmetry a bit much." Maka explained, and I nodded looking down at Death the Kid. Lord Death's son, and he had a fatal flaw.

"Come on, lets get to the main event for today, it's a day just for sparring!" Maka announced, and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me until we were both running tiredly through the halls of the DWMA until I found myself in a huge ring of people with their weapons.

I was the only one without a weapon and, or, transforming into a weapon. To try and fit in, I made my nails into strong black spears, making them into long claws that could probably cut through steel.

"Now, who wants to be first?" The professor in charge of sparring, and I stepped out first. I may be quite shy with talking and socializing with people, but with fighting, it was like second nature to me and I didn't mind being outward with it.

"I think I should have that right, since I am the newest student in the academy I would like everyone to see my skills." I said, with a sly smile, and the professor nodded giving me the go ahead. I looked around at the other students.

"Just to make myself clear in this academy, I'd like everyone to know that I'll go easy on you. Since, I am half witch, after all." I said, my eyes narrow with confidence and my body relaxed. I decided to use my magic, but barely, I wanted to give these meister and weapons a chance.

"Who's first?"

XxX

A.N: Please R&R!


	3. Madness in Room 106

A.N: Thanks for reading this story! To anyone who reviewed, I read all the reviews and take them to heart. I don't own any Soul Eater stuff, I just own my OCs and the plot. Enjoy!

XxX

I looked at my nails, and then glanced at my opponent.

I was laying on a blanket of shadows, all the people I have fought have been wimps. I sighed. I then stood back up and looked at my next opponent. Black*Star, I think his name was, and his weapon, Tsubaki. Finally, an opponent worthy enough for me to actually start fighting.

I made my nails grow to spears again and I smiled with a face to try and intimidate him, that seemed like an impossible mission though, he was really egotistic. He came at me and I easily deflected it, I did a counter attack but his reflexes were quick enough to block it.

He came at me a couple more times and I counter attacked him a couple times, giving him about six good nicks on his torso, he also nicked me on my arm three times.

"You're going good, Black*Star, but you forgot, I'm half witch." I said, and I started saying my shadow spell. "Shadow, shadow, darkened twilight, blood runs grey and stops your way!" I said, my voice growing and Black*Star fell on his back as he was tripped by his own shadow.

I pointed my nails on his neck and smiled. "You're very strong, if I didn't have my magic I would've been beat, most definitely." I said, and he growled at me. "Anytime, any place, and I'll take you down, witch." He said, and I shrugged.

"If you insist, but I know you'd win, why should I even try?" I asked, and he grinned, I hardly listened to his egotistic rant as I walked out of the sparring ring. Maka and Soul smiled at me, and I smiled shyly back at them.

"You did great, Malory!" Maka said, and I shrugged. "I did okay, I guess." I replied, and then she grabbed my hand pulling me again down the halls. I then found myself in a dorm room and Maka was making me some tea, I took it thankfully and sipped it.

Maka said that she wanted to introduce me to Crona, the Demon Sword meister, and Soul had gone to get him. "S-so, what's this, C-Crona, like?" I asked timidly, but I wanted to know more about this person who also had a witch for a mother, and Maka smiled.

"Well, he's sweet, a bit shy, and he can be a bit quiet at sometimes but he's my friend. He used to be depressed, but he's happier now and even Ragnarok is a bit better. His mother, Medusa-"

"Medusa?! She was his mother?" I asked, interrupting Maka, and she looked confusedly at me. "Um, yes, Medusa was his mother. She had abused him, and he used to be her puppet a long time ago. But now he's here, he was exiled from Death City but Lord Death made an exception after the kishin, Asura, was defeated, since Medusa didn't have a grip on him anymore, she was dead." Maka explained, and I sighed,

Medusa was dead, that was comforting. I also remembered where I was while the kishin was being defeated and the whole Arachne business, I was far away from Death City in an experimental lab testing out my weapon and witch abilities.

Far away from civilization, when I got back I had to help rebuild Death City, and the orphanage. Soon after that my father stole me and started hurting me.

"Good, she's dead. My mother used to curse about her all the time, and sometimes she cursed at me also, because I have half golden eyes. Apparently Medusa had the same gold eyes, and it reminded her of the feared and hated witch. I just can't believe it, if all the things my mother said about Medusa was true, that poor boy must've had it rougher than I did." I said, looking down and thinking that probably compared to his life, my life was happy and dandy.

Then, Maka looked past me and I looked back. I saw a boy, the first thing I noticed is that his hair was a faded but light shade of pink, and the second thing I noticed is that he looked even more deathly skinny than I was.

He was wearing a black robe with long sleeves and large white cuffs with three cuff links. His eyes were a unique shade of dark blue, and I also noticed his hair was jagged, and choppy.

"Malory, this is Crona. Crona, this is Malory." Maka introduced us, and I smirked a bit at him. "H-hi." He said, and I decided to grin. Crona seemed a bit startled at my jagged mismatched teeth but relaxed a bit, noticing that I wasn't a threat or enemy.

Then, a black muscled thing came out of Crona's back, with Xs for eyes, and a sharpened teethed grin. All the sudden my skirt flew up and showed my short shorts underneath, I laughed a bit. "I guess you're Ragnarok?" I said, to the black, person. If you could call him that.

"Yeah, idiot, of course I am." He said, obviously was upset he didn't see my underwear, and I only kept on smiling. "Sorry, he's always like that." Crona apologized, and I shrugged because it wasn't a big deal.

"It's alright, I've been called much worse things than idiot, it's not that big a deal." I said, and he nodded, looking down a bit.

"So, Malory, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Maka asked me as we sat down to lunch, Blaire, their cat with magic and the ability to change into a human, sat down next to me. Doing something every now and then to make Soul have a nosebleed, soon the floor was covered in his blood.

"Soul, I don't mind blood, but not on the floor, please." Maka said, and I sighed, waving my hand in the air. The blood was whisked away by shadowed air currents to the sink and washed away down it, when I turned the handle to wash it down the sink.

I continued to eat and then I felt everyone's stare on me, I looked around and confirmed my thoughts. "Um, what?" I asked simply, and Maka answered me. "Oh, uh, how powerful is your witch blood, again?" She asked, and I blushed harder.

"Well, my mother was pure witch." I muttered, and looked down with a mix of being ashamed, embarrassed, and shy. "Ah, that explains your magic. So, just out of curiosity, do you have a witch animal?" Maka said, trying to change the subject a bit to a higher note, and I nodded.

"I can change into a raven." I said, and took a bite out of my sandwich. Soul and Maka talked a bit about different moves, witch hunter, genie hunter, even kishin hunter. "Malory, what modes of weapon forms do you have?" Soul asked me and I smiled, finally, something about my weapon blood instead of my witch blood.

"I have three main forms, the scythe, a sword, and a spear." I said, and he nodded. "That's cool, hey, Crona." Soul said, and I glanced over at the pink haired boy, he was so quiet. "H-huh, Soul?" He responded, looking up at the other guy.

"How about we go play some basketball after this." Soul suggested, and I raised my eyebrow. I haven't played basketball before. "That sounds fun, Soul!" Maka said, and I sweat dropped.

"Um, b-basketball?" I said, speaking up a bit. Soul grinned at me. "You haven't played basketball?" He asked, and I blinked a bit. "Um, no." I said quietly, and Soul grabbed my hand, I dropped my sandwich on the table as he dragged me out the door to the basketball courts.

I looked back and saw that Maka and Crona were following shortly, I looked back and we were soon in the court. Soul gave me the ball, and I looked around at the people there, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, and Crona. Soul started explaining the game, and I got it pretty quickly.

We started playing, the teams were Black*Star, Maka, Kid, Patty, and Tsubaki, Liz, me, Crona. It was eventually a tie and I had the ball, they came at me and I passed it to Crona, who caught it and passed it to Liz who did the finishing shot. I grinned at my teammates, and then I looked up at the sun, it was setting.

"Um, it's a bit late, isn't it? I should be getting back to the asylum." I said, worried about what happened on this day, I suddenly remembered. It was a new moon. Maka just had to pick the one day that the madness inside me consumed me completely, didn't she?

When I was consumed by the madness it had four stages, the first stage was the most dangerous and longest because I was full on attack mode and I would go after anything and everything.

The second stage was degrading myself, and the least dangerous, I just talked to myself or someone near me in my hallucinations which I sometimes had, very depressing.

The third stage I laughed at everything and anything, then at the end of that stage I hyperventilated and passed out for about two hours straight.

"But we planned a great party tonight, Malory!" Maka said with a grin, and I shook my head quickly. "Maybe tomorrow, Maka, I'm sorry but the tonight's a new moon, and well. Something happens in the new moon, so, sorry, I gotta go!" I said, and took off running to the asylum, even though I knew they were going to follow me probably, at least there they had a straitjacket.

I felt it coming onto me, the madness, and I burst through the door and went to the front desk. "My name is Malory Glass, I'm admitted here and I need to be locked in my room with a straitjacket. Otherwise we'll all be in danger, the madness is going to consume me." I said, quite seriously, and she checked it on her computer.

I sweat dropped nervously, I felt it creeping up on me, and when she realized who I was she instantly called the bodyguards. They grabbed me and took me away, as I was facing the door, and all my new, I guess, friends, came bursting through the door. I smiled, and they all came up to where I was going.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't hurt you guys." I explained, and I was dragged into my room, 106. They put me in my straitjacket, I wore it every new moon, and I looked out the window to my room to see all my friends. I bit my bottom lip, and my eyebrows knitted together, I sighed.

Then I screamed as the pain of the madness inside my brain threatened to explode, I threw myself back and onto the floor, my back arched, and I hoped that it wouldn't break.

My eyes turned completely dark violet that it was almost black, and I got this sadistic grin on my face. I turned to my friends, I was no longer in charge my body, and I charged at them. I clawed at the window, but my nails didn't scratch it, it was witch proof and I knew it.

I banged on it and I watched their scared faces, for some reason it made my grin grow bigger. I then started hearing the voices, of my mother and my father. "You good for nothing, you're my one regret, I can't even train you to kill people you're such a failure." She said, and I looked around, I saw my mother.

She had snow white hair with silver streaks, her eyes were bright violet, and her teeth were sharpened like daggers. "No, I'm not!" I shouted, and I tried to fight her, to pierce her heart with my spear nails.

"But yes, you are. You haven't even tried to get a good husband yet, at your age I had already known and was engaged to your father. Oh, well, it's not like I could've counted on you to continue my witch name, you're just an accident and a failure. What man would want you anyway? If you do find a man he'd need to be consumed by the madness to even second glance you." She said, and I attacked her with my claws, but it simply went through her.

"I'm dead, how could you possibly even dream of killing me? One of the academy students beat you to the punch." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and I growled, baring my teeth. She simply smirked.

"My poor little Maliforcent, why did you even agree to come to Death City, you were doing fine with those experiments." She said, calling by the name she said was my birth name, I changed it to Malory a long time ago. "Don't call me that, you bitch!" I shouted, and then she waved her hand.

I froze up, my eyes went wide, unblinking and my mouth parted slightly. I went loopy, and she faded in and out from my vision. I chuckled a bit. "I don't know anything about men, Hannah. I don't know anything, at all. . . My eyes are violet, ya know." I turned to my friends, and smirked like a drunk.

"We're all mad in the asylum." I said in a very unlike me voice, and I knew they were scared. I turned my back to them, and faced my father.

"What are you doing here, you bastard. Why are you in my head, I hardly find you anywhere near threatening as Hannah, just go and leave me alone." I said, waving him off, he then came over and slapped me.

I felt it.

My head snapped to the right and I stepped back. "But I'm not in your head, I'm right here." He said, and I growled. I took out my claws and attacked him, we fought. My friends were trying to get through the door but it was locked, and I focused on my father, Gridan.

I tried to stab him but he side stepped it, and I successfully slashed him on the side. The door then opened and my friends all rushed inside, Gridan saw that he was outnumbered, he disappeared in a flash of smoke. I looked around, and looked at my friends, I grinned creepily.

"Why, hello, there. Welcome to room 106, the home of the half witch, Maliforcent." I said, my birth name slipped out of my mouth and I charged at them. They instantly stepped out of the room and locked the door behind them, I clawed at the door but knew it wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Maka, I know you're out there. Why won't you let me out, Maka? Tsubaki? Soul? Black*Star? Crona? Crona, I know you've been as mad as me, don't you understand me?" I said, as I slipped into the second stage, and the depressing stage.

I slipped to the ground in a sitting position, and looked out into space, I heard Crona outside the door.

"Come on, Crona, I know you hear me. Maka? Open the door, please. I don't like to be alone, it makes me feel worthless. Am I worthless? Was Hannah and Gridan right? They told me I'd never amount to anything. Were they right? I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" I shouted the last words, hugging my knees and shutting my eyes, which threatened to spill tears.

I muttered those words, "I don't know", and then I opened my eyes and saw through the window that Crona and Maka were the only ones still there. I noticed it was darker and wondered how long I had been there.

"My name isn't Maliforcent, it's Malory! That's what my parents called me, but I call myself Malory, that's my name. Why do they torture me? Why?! I'm worthless, an outcast, pathetic, and weak. When you came here, Maka, I wondered why anyone would ever pay attention to me. I don't understand, I don't know how to deal with this situation, what do I do? I don't understand, I don't know. I don't know." I said, as I clutched my head, all this confusion running through my head and spinning like a tornado making me confused and say random things of confusion.

Then, I started laughing, and I slipped into the third stage. "I'm worthless!" I shouted, and laughed at it unwillingly. My eyebrows were knitted together in a sad state and my grin was turned downward in a grimace, I stumbled over to the window and slapped on the glass.

"Help me, the madness is consuming me." I said my lips moving expressively in case they couldn't actually hear me. Then I laughed and fell on the floor, I clutched my stomach in pain, and I thought my eyeballs were going to fall out of their sockets.

"No! Stop! Stop it! Help! I'm gonna die!" I shouted out, and then my vision blurred, in and out. The black stars that appears and the white streaks kept me from seeing anything, and then, the darkness consumed me.

And I knew it was the madness.

XxX

A.N: Did you like it? Please R&R!


	4. Night of a Sleepover and Confessions

A.N: Thank you for all your reviews! I didn't think this story would be so popular… I don't own Soul Eater or anything related to it, I only own my OCs and the plot. BTW, this is after the series.

XxX

I opened my eyes and looked up onto the ceiling of my asylum room.

I sat up and looked around, I was surprised to see my friends looking in through the window, and they soon came into the room. I smiled a bit shyly, and ashamed. "I'm sorry." I whispered, and Maka hugged me, I would've hugged her back but I was still in my straitjacket.

"It's all right, you couldn't have helped it." She said into my ear, and I frowned, while looking around at the other people who were there. The warden of the asylum, named Ryan, took off my straitjacket and I stretched a bit.

"School?" I asked, a hint of happiness in my tone, and Maka nodded with a grin. We all started heading for the academy and I looked around Death City. "What do you guys wanna do after this?" Tsubaki asked, and I looked around, but soon found that everyone was looking at me.

"I have ophthalmophobia, I can't handle being stared at." I muttered, and they stopped instantly, which made me even more paranoid. "I like writing, or maybe drawing." I said shrugging a little, and they all looked at each other, nodding in agreement.

"We can all get together and have a sort of slumber party, and also we can write stuff and draw stuff! You're not gonna turn, um, mad again. Right, Malory?" Maka said, and I shook my head. "Only on new moons." I said, and she grinned, as we walked up the stairs of the academy.

"All right! Sounds great, who's up for it?" She said, looking around at the others, and they all grinned or smiled, or smirked. "Sounds cool, Maka. C'mon, we're gonna be late for class!" Soul said, and started running down the halls, we all started doing the same.

We soon were sitting in a breathless row in professor Stein's class, I barely payed attention and thought about what my hallucinations told me, well, at least my mother was a hallucination. I don't know about my father…

Crona stayed outside of class because he wasn't allowed to go inside the classes, but he was allowed on the grounds with supervision.

The same question rolled over and over in my mind, haunting me like the madness. How did my father get in my asylum room? He wasn't a witch, wasn't even a half witch.

How did he get in my room, the only person who could get him in my room was a very powerful witch that could preform a transporting spell, like Hannah.

Or Medusa.

But both were dead, so possibly there was a strong witch that no one knew about, and there was also the possibility that Medusa, or Hannah, had survived. I shivered at the very thought, and looked over at Maka who was grinning at me.

The class had ended.

"Ready to go, Malory?" She asked, and I nodded. We walked into the hall and I hugged my notebook and my textbook to my chest, I looked over at Ragnarok and Crona, then over at Maka and Soul, then Tsubaki and Black*Star, and finally Kid, Liz and Patty.

Everyone had someone, but I didn't have anyone.

No one.

"Maka, do you know any meisters who doesn't have a weapon, or needs an extra weapon?" I asked, catching up to her and walking next to her, Soul, and Crona. She thought a bit, but then shook her head with a sorry look on her face. "No, I'm sorry, I don't know of anyone who doesn't already have a weapon." She said, and I shrugged.

"All right, that's okay, so no people who would even just like a second weapon?" I asked, making sure, and she shrugged. "You do great by yourself, Malory, I wouldn't worry about having a partner." She said, and I blushed but sighed. "But you guys have partners, I don't have any." I whispered sadly, and she side hugged me. "Awe, I'm sure if you want to be welded we can all practice a bit with you. If our souls resonate." She reassured me, and I smiled, then I nodded.

"I'd like that, a lot." I replied, and then we got to Soul and Maka's dorm, I nodded at Blaire and she grinned at me before enfolding me in a hug my face being pinched by her breasts. She let go of me and I sat down on the couch, with a sigh of relief.

Crona sat down next to me and Ragnarok tugged at my hair, I made a small whimper when he tugged it too hard. "Ragnarok, stop it." I said, and he tugged it harder to make me fall over and onto Crona. I got up quickly and blushed, I looked over at Crona and found that he was blushing also.

"Sorry." I said quietly, and Crona shook his head. "N-no! I-I'm sorry. H-He's like that s-sometimes." He replied, and I sighed, then Maka put a piece of paper in front of both of us.

"Okay, now you guys have fun writing your poems!" She said to both of us, while handing us both pencils, and I started writing right away. I wrote for a bit and I wrote down my depression, my confusion, and my family stuff.

"Malory, are you done with your poem?" Maka asked me, and I blushed, then I nodded. "Um, yeah, but it's a bit depressing. You'll probably not gonna want to read it." I said, folding the paper with my poem on it, but Maka took it from me and opened it.

"Nonsense, I want to read it!" She said, and I watched her read it over, then her grin slowly went down to a frown. She passed it back to me, and I frowned with her. "Oh, no, not another depressing poem." Soul said, looking over at Maka's face, and I looked down knowing I had caused it. Soul snatched my poem away from me and read it over, he too made a depressed expression.

He gave it back to me while staring out into space, and I sighed, then I put it on the table. Crona gingerly took it and I watched him read it aloud.

"T-the b-blood and t-the bruises.

E-everything, it c-confuses me.

Where a-am I supposed to b-be?

H-here or somewhere e-else.

W-whoever doesn't open up.

L-loses.

M-my mother was n-never a mother.

My father, I c-couldn't even say.

T-they b-beat me down.

For t-they were scared.

I'd g-grow up and be m-more prepared.

T-the madness consumes m-me.

E-every month on t-the new moon.

T-the absence of t-that light in t-the night.

Makes m-me go crazy, and gives me a f-fright.

My m-mother may be dead.

But s-still I hear w-what she always said.

M-my hallucinations once a m-month.

It torments me and m-makes me scream.

T-the loneliness and abusiveness.

An overwhelming hopelessness.

T-then, all of t-the sudden.

A hand b-brought me out of t-the madness.

And w-with a soft smile.

She m-made me her friend.

W-with her smile I'm lent.

But, w-with t-the madness, I'm still c-consumed.

T-that madness o-once a month.

Is probably my impending doom.

T-the jaw of t-the craze, eating m-my soul.

T-the fangs go crunch.

At t-the k-kishin lunch."

Crona stuttered out my poem, and everyone stared at me or Crona.

I looked away from them, I didn't like being stared at, I just couldn't handle that kind of attention, I didn't know how to deal with it! "Stop it, don't stare at me like that, it's making me nervous." I muttered, and they stopped, which made me more damn nervous.

I didn't like being nervous, and I decided that I would try to be more outgoing, just for tonight.

I shook my head and then I looked over at Crona who was looking at my poem still but also his poem. I held out my hand and he gave me my poem, but I still held out my hand. He hesitantly, but gave me his poem, and I read it over, I smiled as I did so.

"Wow, I love it, Crona." I said with a soft smile, and he blushed while I handed it back to him. I looked over at the others, they had either read my poem or Crona's poem, and they were all depressed.

"Um, guys?" I asked, uncertain if they were all right or anything. "Yeah, uh, we're fine." Maka said, she go up and shook off the sadness. Then, to brighten the mood, she grabbed a pillow and started attacking Soul. It basically went downhill from there, and soon there were fluffy stuff everywhere, and we were all laughing.

I looked over at Crona who looked around nervously and I sprinkled some fluffy things in his pink hair, giggling as I did so. It wasn't so hard to be a little outgoing. Ragnarok came out of Crona's back and slapped my hand away along with it he slapped the back of his meister's head.

"Stop it! No one humiliates Crona, except me!" He shouted, and then disappeared again into Crona's back, I grabbed more fluffy stuff and did it again. Ragnarok came out again and grabbed both of my wrists, I simply smiled. Suddenly the demon licked my face with his slimy tongue, but I still smiled and I laughed.

"I never thought a demon would be the first guy to kiss me." I said, and Ragnarok reeled back, apparently unable to deal with the situation. "You're insane." He stated, and then went back into Crona's skin, I shrugged.

"So what if I am? We're all a little crazy, aren't we, Crona?" I asked, I was feeling so bold, and I didn't know why. Could I just switch off my antisocial emotion?

I looked over at the others, and saw what everyone was doing. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, were getting dinner together along with chatting about a hundred miles an hour.

Soul, Kid, Black*Star, and Blaire, were chatting on the couch, and Blaire was trying to seduce Soul. I looked over at Crona with a small smile, and then I raised an eyebrow at his seemingly skittish expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he looked around with shifty eyes, finally locking onto me. "I don't know how to deal with all this, happiness." He muttered, and I hugged him suddenly and comfortingly.

"Here, follow my lead." I said, grabbing his hand and I dragged him over to the other women. "What are you all making for dinner?" I asked, pushing Crona a little in front of me, and they all looked over with a smile.

"Spaghetti." Tsubaki said, and I grinned while licking my lips. "Yum, sounds good." I said, and Crona looked back and forth, a little bit of sweat on the nape of his neck.

I sighed, I guess I just couldn't help Crona with his anti-social tendencies like I helped myself with mine. Before I knew it the sleepover was at it's sleeping point, and I was in my sleeping bag which was next to Crona. I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep, the madness kept coming into my vision, it always came as a demon dog with bones coming out of his back like spikes, too many rows of sharp teeth, and pinkish red eyes. It was my mother's animal, the dog, more like a hell hound.

"Crona, are you awake?" I whispered, my voice was somehow taking on a mind of it's own. "Hmm?" He said a little, and I looked over at him. "Have you ever been consumed by the madness?" I asked, and he looked over at me, his expression a little lighter than it's usual depressed look. "Yes, I have." He confessed, and I smiled, I knew he'd understand, he was special and he was like me.

"Where did you go? What did you feel? If you tell me, then I'll tell you what I feel every month, what happened in my asylum room." I said, moving a little bit closer to the young boy, and he looked at me warily for a while.

"I-I w-was emotionless, a-and I killed, M-Medusa made me k-kill them. When t-the madness c-consumed me it was a-all a blur, and R-Ragnarok did most o-of everything. A-and I remember h-her voice, in m-my head." He stuttered out, and I sighed, looking down and inspecting the floor.

"That's not anything like how I feel at first, it's vivid, so real and so scary. I hallucinate, and I often see my mother, she says all the things that she used to say when she beat me down and abused me when she was alive. I'm always sadistic when I'm consumed completely, and I want to kill, it's like this overpowering urge of madness. Then I'm laughing, but I don't know what I'm laughing at, it's so funny but I don't even know what it is. I-I feel possessed." I said honestly, I hadn't told anyone that and it was good to let it out, especially to someone who could relate to it.

Ragnarok came out of Crona's back and rested his elbows which supported his head, he looked at me with a grin. "'Cause when you're in the madness, you _are _possessed." He said, and I made a face a lot like Crona's usual depressed expression, and I sighed.

"I guess you're right. Goodnight Crona, Ragnarok." I said, and then I closed my eyes. Surprisingly, the demon dog wasn't there anymore, and I smiled.

Finally, a peaceful sleep.

XxX

A.N: Not a really good chapter, but please R&R!


	5. A Sudden Twist

A.N: I'm sorry for the short chapter! This story is almost at a close, but I got a twist for ya guys! I don't own Soul Eater or anything related. I only own my OCs and the plot. Enjoy!

XxX

I didn't wake up in Soul and Maka's dorm room.

I woke up on the cold metal floor of a cage, and I heard the all too familiar cackling of my father, and an unknown feminine voice.

"Oh, Maliforcent, you poor little thing you. You have quite an interest in my son, don't you? I don't know why you would, though, he's so weak." The woman who I heard came forward, and I knew she was Medusa. I clenched my teeth.

"You horrible bitch, you deserve to rot in hell for what you did to him! So do you, Gridan, you bastard." I spat at them, I realized I was restrained by shackles attached to the floor, and I tried to break them though I soon figured out it was a losing battle. They had beaten me badly before I had woken up, my power was drained.

"Oh, such a sharp tongue. Hannah wouldn't like that, Maliforcent." Medusa said, shaking her head back and forth, and I growled while struggling against my restraints.

"My name is not Maliforcent, it's Malory! And that _bitch_ was not my mother." I growled, my anger letting a trickle of madness coming through, even though it wasn't a new moon, I felt the violet of my eyes moved to try to take over the gold side.

Gridan came over to me and scratched me with a knife he produced from I don't even know where. My blood poured down from the base of the cut on my right arm down my body to my legs.

"Come on, you used to be daddy's little girl at some point. Don't you remember how we hunted together? You loved to kill, what happened?" He cooed, almost sweetly. It was sick. He was trying to trick me, he'd done it before, but he wasn't going to do it anymore.

I gathered up the remainder of my witch magic, and I muttered the words under my breath. My strongest spell.

"Shadow, shadow, darkened twilight, blood runs grey and the nightmares of your madness makes you mad for the rest of your days. Shadow, shadow, darkened twilight, blood runs grey and the nightmares of your madness makes you mad for the rest of your days!" I shouted, and then I shouted them in Latin, the language of old, making them stronger. Gridan clutched his head and screamed while falling to his knees, and I smiled.

My shadows, shaped like ravens, swirled around his head, and made his already bordering madness consume him completely. Then my shadows were attacked by Medusa's snake spells, and I muttered the spell again, moving my hands as much as I could against the restraints to make them manually try to break my father.

In the end, Medusa won, and her vectors arrows pierced me in the legs, going completely through and spearing me. I screamed. "Maka! Crona! Please, anyone!" I screamed, and I glanced to see Gridan smirk and Medusa grin.

The blood poured out as she pulled the vector arrows out of my legs and I cried out a bit. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, or maybe it was the madness. Who knew.

"Malory!" I heard someone shout, or maybe scream. Who knew.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know."

I felt someone touch me, someone lift me up. Were they? Who knew.

"I don't know. I don't know. Why don't I know?"

And I heard comforting words, though I couldn't make them out, they had a comforting tone. I looked around, my vision blurred, black dots flew like ravens.

A flash of black, a flash of pink, a flash of white, and I started to sink.

"I… I don't w-want to die."

. . .

"D-don't worry, I-I won't let that h-happen."

XxX

A.N: Again, sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Please R&R! It makes me post faster.


	6. Realization of Feelings

A.N: Thank you for the review, I think Crona's awesome when he's insane because he doesn't have much fear, or possibly it's because he has so much of it... This is the second to last chapter, so, please enjoy it! I don't own anything related to Soul Eater, I only own my OCs and the plot.

XxX

I opened my eyes with a painful moan. Every part of my body was aching and sore.

I looked up and everything was blurry, but then everything was clear and I was looking into faded blue eyes.

"M-Malory?" Crona asked, and I tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. Damn it, that hurt. "W-what h-happened?" I hoarsely choked out, looking around, and he helped me sit up and look around.

I was in a hospital room, and I had bandages around my legs and my arm. I took in a deep breath, expanding my bruised ribs painfully, and then I let it out.

"W-what happened to Gridan, a-and M-Medusa?" I asked slowly, my voice still hoarse and stuttering. "Dead. I killed them." Crona answered darkly, his voice was surprisingly steady and very unlike his usual stuttering tone.

"B-both dead? For sure?" I asked, slightly skeptical that both horrible people were dead at the hands of this boy. Crona simply nodded, and I smiled in relief. "That's the best news I've had in a long time…" I whispered, and then I looked back at Crona, and I just hugged him.

"T-thank you, so much. For saving me." I said into his ear, and I kissed his cheek. Ragnarok came out of Crona's back and put his small hands on his hips. "What 'bout me?" He asked, and I smiled at him also, then I put my arm around his neck to draw him closer to me, and kissed him on the cheek too.

"There, happy?" I asked, and he growled stubbornly, then he licked my cheek quickly and disappeared in Crona's back.

"You know, that demon grows on you after a while." I commented, while sitting back in the bed. Crona smiled a little, and I smiled back.

_Four Weeks Later. . ._

Crona's turn finally came, we were all in a big circle and my friends were taking turns wielding me. The only person who couldn't wield me was Black*Star, it turned out I had a very compatible soul with Maka. And I was compatible enough with Death the Kidd. I went into my sword mode, and Crona grabbed me securely around my handle.

We fought every one of our friends, and then we went into soul resonance, me, Crona, and also Ragnarok all connected our souls. Me and Ragnarok combined into one sword, and we knocked everyone off of their feet. I switched back to my human form and grinned at everyone.

"This was awesome, you guys, and I kinda wanna do more but I'm really tired. So, how about we do it again tomorrow?" I said, my eyes already wanting to fail on me, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Crona, can I walk you to your room?" I offered, and he nodded, we all went our separate ways and I walked Crona to his room. I was nervous, I wanted to tell him that I liked him as more than a friend, but I was too shy to do anything like that.

Besides, he probably didn't feel about me the same way that I had been feeling ever since he shared his story, that night of the sleepover. And I truly realized it when he saved me from Gridan and Medusa, and I felt so whole when he wielded me.

"Uh, M-Malory?" Crona stuttered, and I smiled. "What is it, Crona?" I asked, and he took my hand, leading me into his room and letting me sit on his bed as he closed the door.

"I-I t-trust you, a-and I want t-to tell y-you one of m-my secrets. S-since I-I think it m-might be good t-to finally t-tell someone." He said, sitting down next to me, and I thought that this was an interesting change of events. "U-um, sure, Crona. I'll listen." I said comfortingly, and Ragnarok popped up, out of Crona's back.

"Oh, I'll just tell her, you wimp. Crona's a he/she, _it,_ if you want." The demon told me, and I raised an eyebrow. "Y-you mean, inter-sexual?" I asked, and Ragnarok chuckled but nodded. Crona avoided my eyes, and it was a shock to say the least, but I gently smiled.

"D-do y-you still want t-to be my f-friend?" The pink haired boy asked, and I giggled at him, which clearly made him confused and a bit nervous. "Of course, silly, I don't care if you have guy and girl parts. I still like you, Crona." I said bravely, and I hugged him. Then I gave him another kiss on the cheek, which made him turn red.

"Well, I better be going." I said, my own face also red like him, and I turned to the door. But Ragnarok pulled me back with his small black arms. "It's a bit late, isn't it, Malory?" Ragnarok said, was it me or was his voice a little, husky?

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" The demon suggested, and I made an unsure little squeak at the suggestion. "Uh, sure, that sounds okay." I said, and before I knew it I was in the same bed with Crona, looking up at the ceiling.

. . . Awkward. . .

I heard Ragnarok mutter something along the lines of "Crona's gotta a girl in his bed!" Over a few times, and I sighed with an embarrassed giggle. Closing my eyes, and I quickly fell asleep.

Wondering what'd happen the next morning.

XxX

A.N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! And yes, Crona is an inter-sexual in my mind.


	7. Anti-Social Love

A.N: Thank you for the reviews! I love reviews, makes me feel special. Oh, and to beautifulxXxpeople, I always thought of Crona as more of a boy too, but to make it fair to those who prefer him/her as a girl, I made him inter-sexual. Also, I think inter-sexuals are very unique. And to Aoni, thank you for your reviews, I really appreciated them and liked reading them! This will be the last chapter of Anti-Social Love, but I really hope everyone who read it liked it! I don't own any Soul Eater related things, or "Monster" by Meg and Dia. But I do own my OCs and the plot. Enjoy!

XxX

_I saw Malory as she fell into my arms, she had passed out from lack of blood and of tiring out her body._

_An unexplainable fire lit inside of me at that moment, anger, anger at the ones who did this to her. One of them being my own filthy mother..._

_No, she would never be my mother. Never._

_"I… I don't w-want to die."_

_I heard the soft and weak sentence come through her lips, I closed my eyes. I was shaking, on the verge of something that I feared most._

_"D-don't worry, I-I won't let that h-happen."_

_I wasn't stuttering because of my usual fear, no, I was stuttering because I could hardly contain myself. And my madness._

_I called to Maka and Soul, who had come with me. "Maka, get Malory out of here!" She turned from the fight she had been instigating to Gridan, the bastard that hurt my Malory..._

_Wait._

My_ Malory?_

_Maka took Malory from my arms, her warmth disappearing from my arms, and I stood up. Maka and Soul left, did Soul know I was on the verge of becoming mad? In both senses of the word? Did he tell Maka, or did Maka already know because she can see my soul?_

_I... I couldn't hold it back any longer._

_A scream tore through my small frame, and Ragnarok came out of my spine. He made himself into his telltale sword and I found my grip on his hilt. "Ragnarok?" My demon weapon looked up at me._

_"I'm going to kill them."_

_I charged at both Gridan and Medusa, and everything went..._

_My blood, it's black._

XxX

I gasped, a quick intake of cold air rushing through my lungs, and my eyes snapped open. Almost enough to hurt my eyelids. I calmed my breathing, and then noticed I was much warmer than usual...

I looked down and saw that Malory was snuggling up against my side...

Malory. Snuggling. Against my side...

"Ah!" I jump up, and Malory falls off the bed. "Ah!" She falls to the floor with a short girlish scream. Ragnarok came out of my spine and looked at the current situation.

"What the hell happened?!" He shouted at us, confused most likely, and Malory's head popped out from behind the side of the bed. I looked at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-to p-push you off t-the bed." I stutter, and she shrugged. "It's okay, how about we go get some breakfast?" She suggests, and then brushes her own beautiful self off.

XxX

The next morning we had breakfast in the cafeteria, but me and Crona didn't tell anyone that I had slept in his bed last night. I mean, we were both very shy, we couldn't tell a teddy bear that we both slept in the same bed.

Then we practiced again until the late evening. And I wanted to walk Crona back to his room afterwards, but it was the new moon.

My friends couldn't come, unfortunately, but I shrugged as I walked to the asylum. I'd done it alone before, I could do it alone now.

But right as I started my first stage, I saw that Crona was there and he smiled at me. That adorable, socially awkward smile. Then, I entered my first stage, surprisingly however, it wasn't as bad as the last time I went through it. I ignored most of the hallucinations and then when I started laughing, I passed out quicker than usual.

XxX

When I woke up the next day, Crona was there next to me, curled up in a little ball. Ragnarok was awake and Crona was asleep next to me. "Ya know, Crona's smitten over you. You better not break his heart, I don't really want him to be all depressed again." Ragnarok said suddenly, once he realized I was awake, and I widened my eyes.

"He, _likes me?"_ I asked, and Ragnarok laughed at me, then licked me over my lips. "Yep, we both do, now are you going to be our girlfriend, or not?" He asked, and I blinked a couple of times, in awe of what was happening.

Could this really be real? Was this really happening to me? Crona woke up still groggy and sleepy. I grinned.

I leaned forward towards him since I was still in my straitjacket and kissed him on the mouth, he was shocked stiff. Then he kissed me back, and put his arms around my waist. Ragnarok licked me over my face and tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling on it which made me whimper.

I licked Crona's lips and he gasped in surprise, which gave me the chance to sneak my tongue into his mouth, and I massaged his tongue. He made a contented sound at the back of his throat, and I pressed up against him.

I'd been waiting for him to love me back, and before I knew it Crona was taking off my straitjacket. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I can't tell you how long we stayed like that, kissing each other over and over. Just enjoying being in each others arms.

After our little make-out session, we were still a bit tired, but we headed to the academy. We laid down in his bed, and I decided to sing him to sleep. I sang a song that I'd been working on in my head, just something that I wanted to do, since just talking about our stuff wasn't completing.

"Crona? Can I sing you a song?" I asked, and he smiled a little at me, Ragnarok smiled at me also. "I-I'd love that, Malory." He stuttered, and I started singing.

_"His little whispers, "love me, love me._

_That's all I ask for, love me, love me."_

_He battered his tiny fist to feel something_

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something_

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here, looking through the windows_

_The night he caged her_

_Bruised and broke her_

_He struggled closer, then he, stole her_

_Violet wrists and then her ankles_

_Silent pain_

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams_

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here, looking through the windows_

_And I will, hear their voices, I'm a Glass child_

_I am Hannah's regrets_

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Turn the sheets down_

_Murder ears with pillow lace and bathtubs_

_Full of glow-flies_

_Bathe in kerosene_

_Their words tattooed in his veins."_

I sang, and I saw that Crona was crying silently. "Crona! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, please don't cry-" He cut me off by kissing me, and I closed my eyes, though a bit confused. He broke apart from me and looked deep into my eyes, I couldn't see it, but they were almost pure gold.

"I loved it, and I love you."

XxX

A.N: Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me! Even though it's over, I love feedback ^.^

~XSugarxStrawberryX


	8. Epilog

A.N: This story was very popular (thank you so much!) So I decided to make an epilog… I might do a second Soul Eater story but right now I'm kinda working on a Death Note story so I don't know if I'll have time. I'll definitely try though. If you want to make a oneshot with my OCs you can, I totally don't mind! But if you do, I'd like to be notified and credited, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, I just own my OCs and the plot. Enjoy!

XxXxX

_Years Later..._

"Rem! Don't go near the edge!" Malory shouted to her darling little girl, such an adventurous soul.

"I won't, mommy!" The little girl told her mom. Malory smiled, and looked up at Crona. He'd grown so much since they were young.

They had courted for a few years and when they graduated, they immediately got married. A year later she became pregnant with Rem, she was three now, and already wanted to learn everything and go on missions.

She was a meister, and could also produce a little bit of witch magic. The family of four lived in a small little house next to a beautiful waterfall, they put fences around the edge but Malory was still worried.

Even if she knew that if anyone fell over the edge Crona would go into Black Dragon and fly to save them.

"She's smart, she won't fall." Crona reassured his wife, with soft blue eyes. She kissed him on the cheek and he smirked lightly at the gesture. "I know. Still, I worry." He pulled her into his lap, and she laughed. "Don't. Nothing's gonna harm you, or Rem." Malory nodded, and let herself relax into his chest. She sighed in content.

"Yeah, and if anything tries it, me and Crona will kick their butts." The black demon Ragnarok, came out of Crona's spine and offered more reassurance. She raised an eyebrow at him, and shook her head.

"I know, you guys are just that badass." Malory chuckled to myself, and Crona joined in. They watched Rem chase bugs, and dance around. Gazing at the clouds, that soon turned to stars. "Look what I caught!" Rem had found a small lightening bug, and showed her daddy, her mommy, and her uncle Ragnarok.

They all loved the little girl, who wouldn't? She had her father's light pink hair with black highlights, and her mother's golden eyes... And little black x's on her abnormally pale eyelids.

"We have to go inside for bed, Rem." Malory told her, and the little girl nodded. She let the lightening bug go, and it flew away, over the waterfall, towards the almost full moon.

The curse on Malory, it had passed on to Rem, but in a different fashion. It didn't have the same steps as Malory's curse, it was darker...

She went from the lovely little girl she was, to a homicidal demon. She turns blind, and her eyes close, but it doesn't appear that way since her eyelids are like Ragnarok's eyes. Her smell and hearing increase immensely, and claws replace her fingernails. And she has the blood lust of a kishin.

The first time it happened, she wasn't even one year old yet, she killed the neighbor's dog. And not only that, she lapped up the blood like it was a tasty treat...

The insane asylum was now not only home to Malory when her curse was upon her, but her daughter as well. Malory blamed herself, and cried for weeks. Crona did all he could do to shelter his daughter from her mother's tears.

And Malory did all she could do with her witch magic to break the curse, but it was unbreakable. She was only half witch, she wasn't powerful enough to even keep back the symptoms. But Malory was thankful that Rem didn't remember a thing when she becomes her regular self.

"Mommy, is what I have normal?"

Malory was tucking in Rem after bathing her, the woman was startled by her daughter's question. Malory kissed Rem's forehead, and fought back the tears.

"Yes. Your mommy has it too, don't worry. It's OK." Rem nodded, and Malory turned off the light. She broke down in her room shortly thereafter. Crona pulled her close and shushed her.

"It's OK. It's OK. She's strong, it's only for a short while. She doesn't remember anything, and as long as she's restrained she won't hurt anyone or herself. It's OK. You grew up with it, she'll be OK growing up with it too." Malory silenced herself, and snuggled into Crona's chest.

"I just wish she didn't have to go through that."

Crona's hands got lost in Malory's hair, and nodded. "But there's nothing we can do about it. It's not your fault, nor is it anyone else's. It's just a different lifestyle." Malory listened to his blunt, yet comforting words. And nodded in agreement.

"You're right." She sat up straight, and kissed him. "Thank you." They both smiled, and then went to bed, sleeping soundly in no time. This was a life that was hard, and unnaturally different. But it was their life. And every life has a high, and a low.

And as the years went on, Rem became a strong girl, and a talented meister. And had all the adventures of her heart's desire.

Even if every full moon, she became a ravenous demon that would tear apart her own father if she had the chance...

XxXxX

A.N: Please R&R! Thank you for reading!


End file.
